spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pentandra
Penny is a major supporting character so far in the series. ''Court Wizard'' as told from her point of view. Biography Pentandra Anna Benurviel, also known as Penny is the third daughter of a ''Remeran'' Imperial family. A family that traces its lineage to several noteworthy ''Archmagi'' and (allegedly) even back to some important people from Lost Perwyn. Her unnamed sister died young, after consuming poison meant for their mother. The Benurviel family retaliated by totally wiping out the entire family of their enemy. Education Started her Imperial style education at ''Alar Academy'' , but later transferred to ''Inarion Academy'' to pursue her esoteric studies in eromantics with Master Theronial. During her studies and early career Pentandra is famous for pursuing the marginalized discipline of Sex Magic. Master Theronial introduces her to Minalan, ''whom enthusiastically joins her in her studies and co-authors a number of papers with her. '''Personality and Traits' Initially she appears to be only interested in her studies and research into eromantics and politics. The Remeran's study politics from the time they are very young and are highly knowledgeable about court intrigues, policies and etiquette. This knowledge and skill enables her to guide Minalan in his new role and having to deal with the Castal and Alshar royalty and courtiers. During ''Journeymage'' is when we see her expand her interests and broaden beyond what she always thought her role in life was to be. Summary Penny plays many important roles throughout the series. In Spellmonger, Minalan contacts her through the other world to bring warmagi to help rescue him and the rest of the Bovali people from the initial Gurvani assault. In Warmage she is Minalan's political adviser and helps to establish the policies of the new arcane order. Also in Warmage she creates the spell that allows those with irionite to communicate mind to mind. She volunteered to become the Steward of the Arcane Order, this is Penny addressing Min: "I volunteer to be the . . . whatever you call the person who coordinates everything and actually gets things done..." "...For now, just call yourself my . . . steward, the Steward of the Order. We’ll get around to naming it later..."''Mancour, Terry. Warmage: Book Two Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 116). Kindle Edition. During ''Magelord she attends the Alka Alon council with Minalan and meets ''Arborn'', Captain of the Kasari Rangers, after the trip she stays in Sevendor to see what Minalan has been building. Penny quickly has enough of staying in Minalan's quaint castle, so has a tower for "The Secret Order" built in Sevendor so she will have a place to stay in Remeran comfort. She stays around Sevendor long enough to be on hand when the Alka Alon emissaries arrive, she also attends the first ever Magic Fair. She becomes enamored of Arborn during Magelord and High Mage so undertakes the long march in Journeymage. ''It is during this trip that Penny figures out the origins of the Kasari's, what their culture is based on and how their name was determined. At the beginning of ''Enchanter she resigns as Steward of the Arcane Orders. Minalan proposes that she takes position with Duke Anguin as the new Court Wizard of Alshar. Court Wizard ''takes place mostly in Vorone, we discover how war, corruption and poverty have nearly destroyed the northern Alshari capital. While working for Duke Anguin we see how Penny and her allies use the powers of the arcane and mundane to help rebuild an entire society. As Court Wizard of Alshar Penny gains an unexpected apprentice, becomes a pawn to prophecy and meets a couple of Goddesses, Ishi and Trygg. She contends with her Mother and resolves long suppressed issues and survives a dragon attack. Penny is the first member of the Arcane Orders to contend with Korbal's minions the dreaded Nemovorti and she must marshal all of her resources to prevail the challenges. '''Family and Relationships' While Arborn and Penny are escorting some 2000 Kasari children south to safety, she develops stronger feelings towards him. In order to take things further she studies the Kasari handbooks so that she can submit herself to be a Kasari bride and considered for marriage. After Journeymage and before Enchanter, Pentandra and ''Arborn'' are married. At the end of Court Wizard Penny finds out she is pregnant with triplets. Later in Necromancer when Penny goes into labour she calls on Minalan to attend her in Vanador, where she asks him to take care of her husband while she focuses on giving birth. Appearances Penny is a major character in most of the Spellmonger books. She appears in The River Mists Of Talry and Spellmonger's Wedding short stories. She has notable roles in Journeymage and Court Wizard is told from her point of view. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi Category:Nobility